Currently, there are various designs of planters and hydro planters, all of them with different technical features to provide benefits to the user. However, none of the known designs incorporates in a single hydro planter all the features for receiving plants and vegetables, water storage, adapting means for concrete surfaces or green flat roofs, adapting into a modular system, maximize energy due to thermal insulation, system for preventing spills of stored water, and facilitate transportation and manufacturing.
There are some patent documents in the prior art addressed to partially provide some of these features. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,921 protects a planter conformed from a container which is divided by a plate, thus dividing the substrate area for planting and a water reservoir. The water in the reservoir rises by capillarity through a permeable wicking material that connects the reservoir with the substrate area. The planter further has an indicator tube that uses a float system to indicate the water level in the reservoir. Moreover, the planter also comprises a filling tube for filling the water reservoir. Finally, the bottom of the planter has a concave bottom circumscribed by the lower flange. This planter has the disadvantage that the water reservoir area cannot be drain, so if the planter receives excess of water, the excessive water has nowhere to leave. While the water in the reservoir could leave through the filling tube, the fact is that the water would leave through the filling tube until the water reaches the output level of said tube, thus flooding the whole substrate area. Additionally, the planter has the disadvantage that the configuration of the water level indicator tube increases the complexity of the planter, as well as its manufacturing cost. Another disadvantage is the flanged and concave bottom of the planter, which does not allow that the water on the outside of the planter can flow freely, either been a single planter or a set of planters. Finally, another disadvantage is that the planter cannot be stacked due to its internal elements, which makes its transportation difficult.
Moreover, the French Patent Application FR2618297 describes a pot divided into a substrate area for planting and a bottom area, wherein a grid separates both areas. Located inside the bottom area there is an inverted cover that separates a water reservoir area. The water in the reservoir is communicated to the bottom area through a channel that operates under Pascal's principle. The water that flows into the bottom area rises by capillarity through a permeable wicking material that connects the reservoir with the substrate area. The pot further comprises a filling tube for filling the water of the reservoir and a vent that communicates to the bottom area. Finally, the lower portion of the pot is a flat bottom. Such pot has the disadvantage that the water in the reservoir area or in the bottom area cannot be drain, so if the pot receives excess of water, the excessive water has nowhere to leave. While the water in the reservoir could leave through the filling tube, or the water of the bottom area through the vent, the fact is that the water would leave until the water reaches the output level of said tube or vent, respectively, thus flooding the whole substrate area. Additionally, the pot has the disadvantage that the elements conforming the configuration of communication between the reservoir and the bottom area operating under the Pascal's principle increases the complexity of the pot, as well as its manufacturing cost. Another disadvantage is that the flat bottom of the pot does not allow that the water on the outside of the pot can flow freely, either been a single pot or a set of pots. Finally, another disadvantage is that the pot cannot be stacked due to its internal elements, which makes its transportation difficult.
Similarly, the Japanese Patent Applications JP10210872A and JP10215712A describe a pot conformed from a container which is divided into a substrate area for planting and a water reservoir. The water of the reservoir rises by capillarity through a permeable wicking material connecting the reservoir with the substrate area. The pot further has vents inside the reservoir. Finally, the bottom part of the pot is a flat bottom. In application JP10210872A the pot is described with a capillarity implement for receiving the wick, while in application JP10215712A the pot is described with a capillarity layer receiving the wick configured with a plastic coating wherein water flow obstruction is prevented. These pots have the disadvantage that the configuration of the capillarity implement and the capillarity layer increase the complexity of the pot, as well as its manufacturing cost. Another disadvantage is that the flat bottom of the pots does not allow that the water on the outside of the pot can flow freely, either been a single pot or a set of pots. Finally, another disadvantage is that the pot cannot be stacked due to its internal elements, which makes its transportation difficult.
Finally, the Japanese Patent Application JP2001045873A describes an upper pot that is threaded on a lower container, thus dividing a substrate area for planting and a water reservoir. Additionally, the reservoir comprises a water delivery body that is threaded to the bottom of the pot and is filled with water. The water from the reservoir rises through the water delivery body and reaches a permeable material located within the substrate area. The pot further has a side vent. Finally, the inferior portion of the pot has a flat bottom circumscribed by a lower flange. This pot has the disadvantage that the configuration of the water delivery body increases the complexity of the pot, and its manufacturing cost. Additionally, the water delivery body cannot always keep water inside, so there is uncertainty regarding its operation. Moreover, the thread of the upper pot to the lower container limits the form to a circular pot that can be threaded. Another disadvantage is that the flat bottom of the pot does not allow that the water on the outside of the pot can flow freely, either been a single pot or a set of pots. Finally, another disadvantage is that the pot cannot be stacked due to its internal elements, which makes its transportation difficult.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the prior art of a hydro planter that allows the accommodation of plants, as well as storing water therein, in order to provide such water to the plants. Likewise, there is a need of a hydro planter that can prevent spills of the water stored inside. At the same time, it is desirable a hydro planter that can be adapted either to concrete surfaces, to green flat roofs, to a modular system comprising a plurality of hydro planters, or a combination thereof. Moreover, there is a need for a hydro planter that improves the thermal insulation of a house, office, or building. Finally, it is desirable a hydro planter in which configuration facilitates its transportation, and can be manufactured by recyclable materials and under low manufacturing costs.